


Клубок

by TreggiDi



Series: Сказочная серия [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Три толстяка | Three Fat Men - Yuri Olesha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark Harry, Drama, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Out of Character, Slaves, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Народом правят злые, жестокие и могущественные Змеи. Три Змеи в своем дворце, и черная птица, пойманная в силки чужих желаний.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Сказочная серия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861
Kudos: 17





	Клубок

Сплетается клубок, туго затянуты нити, переплетены, схлестнуты, связаны.

Не распутать никак.

Этот клубок – что наша история. Но как у каждой истории, у клубка есть начало. Вот она – тоненькая, дрожащая ниточка, туго натянутая между двумя черными исполинами-домами.

Ниточка трепещет на ветру, прогибается под черными лакированными туфлями, тускло блестящими в свете круглого, желтого фонаря.

Кто этот человек, что так бесстрашно шагает по нитке? Кто этот человек, что движется грациозно, не глядя вниз, туда, где замерли в ожидании стражники? Протянутые руки их словно в аплодисментах– тянутся, тянутся, но не могут достать, схватить, погубить. Мелькают белки глаз, блестят искорки пота на бледном лице, когда новый порыв ветра хочет скинуть канатоходца на растерзание публике. Он пытается слиться с ночным небом, в своих черных одеждах, со смоляными волосами, спущенными на плечи – но мешает одноглазый фонарь. Шаг, другой, третий – взмахнув руками, как крыльями, он пытается удержаться на натянутой нитке, черная тонкая палочка кажется продолжением его руки – и вот фонарь взрывается желтыми брызгами, и наступает темнота, страшная, непроглядная.

А потом тьму пронизывают вспышки заклинаний, и короткий, хриплый крик вторит стону оборвавшейся струны.

***

– Погляди сюда, – говорит Темный Лорд, склоняясь вперед, ближе к пленнику, брошенному на пол в главной зале Дворца. Дворец этот в народе называют Змеиным Логовом, потому что живут там Три Змеи: Темные Лорды, старший и младший, и Нагайна – их ручное чудовище. – Взгляни, Гарри – знаешь, кто это?

Мальчик приподнимает брови, зеленые глаза его холодно и равнодушно скользят по некрасивому лицу незнакомца. Кровь, заливающая бледную кожу, мешает как следует рассмотреть его.

– Я так и думал. – Улыбается Темный Лорд, и глаза его так же холодны и равнодушны, как и у сына. – Это Северус Снейп, бывший человек. Когда-то он был одним из моих преданных слуг – но ему не хватило преданности. Но это все мелочи – сейчас уже не имеет значения. А вот куда интересней для тебя будет узнать, что он был заклятым врагом Джеймса Поттера. Да-а, эти двое ненавидели друг друга. Думаю, Северус мог бы многое тебе рассказать – если бы я ему позволил.

Гарри смотрит на распростертого на полу человека с легким любопытством. Затем поворачивается к отцу и спрашивает:

– А почему ты сказал, что он бывший человек?

– Потому что теперь он станет игрушкой. Я дарю его тебе, Гарри.

***

Гарри шагает по коридорам замка. Он скользит пальцами правой руки по шершавым стенам. У замка есть одна особенность: если идти, все время держась правой рукой за стену, рано или поздно спустишься к темницам.

В темницах воняет и очень мало света. Гарри не любит темноту. Конечно, он не боится – глупо было бы бояться чего-то в его положении. Но в темноте ему в голову приходят неприятные мысли.

– Люмос.

Мужчина лежит на полу. Гарри садится рядом с ним на корточки, в отдалении, чтобы не задеть случайно изодранную, жесткую от крови одежду. Руки мужчины скованы заклинанием, и Гарри не боится его. Наоборот, ему любопытно, и еще немного обидно. Гарри злится на пленника – всякий раз, когда Гарри его видит, он лежит с закрытыми глазами. Можно, конечно, применить «Энервейт» – но отец этого не одобрит.

– Северус Снейп... – произносит Гарри, и слова падают на каменный пол камеры, гулко, словно булыжники в колодец. Здесь ужасно воняет, пленник скоро умрет, и Гарри не получит никакой радости от своего подарка.

Мальчик кривит лицо, и в этот момент выглядит кем-то другим – бесстрастным, взрослым человеком с детскими чертами. Он протягивает руку к щеке пленника, она холодная и липкая на ощупь. В этот момент Северус резко открывает черные глаза, глядит на Гарри и ровно говорит:

– Не трогай. Тебе же противно.

И теперь Гарри уже не может отдернуть руку.

***

– Отец.

Волдеморт вздыхает, поворачивается к Гарри, прервав разговор с министром Шпионажа, Петтигрю.

– Я слушаю тебя, Гарри.

– Мне скучно.

– У тебя есть палочка. Придумай себе развлечение.

– Я не хочу. Мне скучно, – упрямо повторяет Гарри. Заметив, как изменился взгляд Темного Лорда, Гарри кусает губы и выпрямляет спину. – Тот пленник, которого ты подарил мне…

– Он умер?

– Нет еще. Я хочу… мне так не интересно. Его мучают другие, а я только прихожу и смотрю.

– Тебе еще рано быть инквизитором, Гарри, – говорит Темный Лорд мягче, улыбаясь. – Ты не справишься с этим.

– Тогда пусть он будет моим личным пленником. Я хочу, чтобы он был моей куклой.

– Куклой? – задумчиво произносит Темный Лорд. Он щелкает пальцами, и говорит появившемуся в комнате Макнейру: – Приведите Снейпа в порядок. Оденьте, залечите и доставьте сюда. – А затем, повернувшись к Гарри, - Помнишь, я показывал тебе, как накладывать Империо?

***

– Сядь.

Северус садится на пол у ног мальчишки. Глаза его пустые, а руки безвольно болтаются вдоль тела.

– Встань.

Он поднимается на ноги одним плавным, текучим движением. Гарри вздыхает, вертит в руках палочку. Кидает тоскливый взгляд на дверь. Обходит мужчину кругом, дергает за жирные пряди волос, нажимает пальцем на кончик его носа, тычет палочкой в живот.

– Фините Инкантатем.

Северус вздрагивает и делает шаг назад, покачнувшись. Он долго смотрит на Гарри, а затем разглядывает его комнату, заложив руки за спину и нацепив на лицо скучающее выражение. Запрокинув голову, долго и с какой-то тоской глядит на зачарованный потолок, повторяющий ночное звездное небо.

– Ты теперь моя кукла, – сообщает Гарри. Северус презрительно усмехается, но не возражает. Гарри садиться на кровать, выжидательно смотрит на пленника. – Ну? Покажи мне что-нибудь. Что ты умеешь?

Северус приподнимает бровь, протягивает вперед ладонь с тонкими паучьими пальцами.

– Дай мне палочку.

Гарри недоверчиво ухмыляется:

– Ну да. Конечно.

Северус пожимает плечами, шуршат полы черной мантии.

– Ты просил показать. Я покажу. Но мне для этого нужна палочка.

Гарри колеблется. Он не боится этого мужчину – отец сказал, Северус Снейп сломлен, искалечен. Его не стоит бояться – особенно Гарри, одному из величайших волшебников тысячелетия. «Кроме того, – равнодушно думает Гарри, – если он меня убьет, сюда тут же явятся слуги отца. Ему нет никакой пользы нападать на меня».

И Гарри протягивает Северусу свою палочку. Тот взвешивает ее в руках, сжимает, словно греет пальцы на ее гладкой поверхности. Затем склоняется к Гарри.  
– Посмотри на меня. – Отрывисто говорит Северус. – Посмотри мне в глаза.

«Легилеменция?» – весело изумляется Гарри. Конечно, отец предупреждал, что Снейп когда-то был талантливым легилиментом и окклюментом. Неужели это он и собрался показывать? Сладкая радость, густая и темная, как растаявший шоколад, заполняет сердце Гарри. Отец учил его ставить ментальные блоки, и у Гарри превосходно получалось – но отец ни разу не признал этого вслух. Отец никогда не хвалил его. Возможно, сейчас у Гарри появится шанс доказать, насколько он хорошо овладел этой наукой.

И Гарри глядит в глаза Северусу.

Зеленый, спокойный свет его глаз встречается с черной глубиной, словно засыпанной кофейной гущей. И в глазах Северуса мелькает радость и страдание, когда он поднимает палочку и шепчет одними губами:

– Экспекто Патронум…

– Что это?.. – шепчет Гарри, околдованный красотой серебристой лани, словно сотканной из лунного света. Фантом, иллюзия? Тонконогая, стремительная, ласковая – лань тянется любопытной мордочкой к протянутой Гарриной руке, озаряя мрачную комнату мягким свечением. – Как ты это сделал?

– Разве отец не учил тебя?

– Нет… он никогда не показывал.

– Он много чего еще тебе не показывал, – негромко бормочет Северус, затем возвращает Гарри палочку – сам, добровольно. Гарри сжимает дерево, теплое от прикосновения чужих пальцев. В глазах его – упрямый, жадный огонь.

– Научи меня!

И Северус учит. Снова и снова. Когда Гарри теряет терпение, глаза его полыхают от гнева и обиды.

Северус поднимается с пола, еще дрожащий после тройного Круцио.

– Ты не сможешь создать Патронуса, – говорит он, отводя взгляд в сторону.

– Неправда! Я могущественный маг. Куда сильнее тебя! – кричит Гарри, поднимая палочку. – Ты специально меня так учишь, чтобы я не смог! Тебе нравится смеяться надо мной!

– Да послушай же ты, глупый мальчишка! – Рычит Снейп, свирепо сверкая глазами. – Это светлая магия! Она дается только тем, у кого есть душа!

В наступившей тишине слышно, как судорожно хватают воздух тонкие бескровные губы. Северус снова поднимается с пола, его шатает, струйка крови стекает по щеке, оставляя алую линию.

– Для того, чтобы вызвать Патронуса, нужно по-настоящему счастливое воспоминание. – тихо говорит Северус. – Ты был когда-нибудь счастлив, Гарри?

***

Северус рассказывает сказки. Много разных сказок, тихим, низким голосом, глядя на звездное небо. Гарри на звезды не глядит – он уже насмотрелся – Гарри следит за тем, как шевелятся бледные губы, приоткрывая тьму, хранящуюся во рту у Северуса. Гарри кажется – если его кукла откроет рот пошире, станет ясно, что внутри она полна темнотой, которая клубится и ищет выход, но может только смотреть из глаз, как из двух круглых окошек.

Северус рассказывает разные сказки. Но чаще всего он говорит про Город Огненной Птицы. Город, где люди ничего не боятся, и на главной площади не стоят магические плахи. Город, где живут справедливые и добрые люди. Северус рассказывает про них, а Гарри слушает, слушает, зачарованный магией низкого голоса.

Разумеется, он знает, что это за Огненная Птица. Отец объяснил все про Орден Феникса, когда Гарри пересказал истории Северуса.

«Жалкая организация, – сообщил Темный Лорд. – Они еще надеются захватить власть. Но их единицы. Они трусливы, и могут действовать только исподтишка. Не думал, что Северус такой романтик…».

Но когда Северус умолкает, и темнота снова окружает Гарри со всех сторон, заставляя дышать чаще и хвататься за белые холодные пальцы чужака в его постели, Гарри шепчет:

– Продолжай.

И, если Северус молчит, Гарри шепчет:

– Круцио.

И потом: «Круцио, круцио, круцио».

А потом Северус, сдирая невидимый жгут боли, стянувший горло, хрипит, сверкая в темноте глазами:

– Поздравляю, Северус. Ты стал гребаной Шехерезадой.

Гарри не знает, кто такая Шехерезада. Он попросит историю про нее потом, позже. А пока всю ночь слушает про девушку, которая может принимать любое обличье, и про мужчину с искусственным глазом, который может видеть истину, и про человека-волка, и про наездника драконов, и про мудрого старца, владеющего всей магией мира, но сражающегося только любовью.

Иногда Северус рассказывает всю ночь без остановки, пока голос его не станет сухим и тусклым, пока кашель не станет прерывать слова, и тогда Гарри, в перерыве, в паузе между паутиной невыдуманной истории, оплетающей его, спросит:

– А как же Черный Человек? Ты не рассказал еще о нем.

И порой Гарри забывает пересказать истории Северуса своему отцу. Случайно. Конечно, случайно.

***

С мягким шорохом скользит огромная змея по полу, оплетает тяжелыми кольцами кресло своего повелителя, вздыхая по-змеиному, глядя старыми глазами на отца и сына, трогая воздух языком.

Стража вводит в зал человека, оплетенного крепкими веревками. Руки его закованы в цепи, множество крепких тросов стягивают могучее туловище, оплетают шею – возможно, эти самые веревки, затягиваясь, обвиваясь, вплетаются в наш клубок, нахлестываясь на тонкие нити.

Человек этот, несомненно, опасен – его окружают четверо стражников, и даже Белла Лестранж, глава стражи, держит его на прицеле палочки.  
Темный Лорд улыбается, он смотрит на Гарри, а Гарри скучает – ему хочется скорее вернуться к своей игрушке, к своей волшебной кукле, большеносому сказочнику. Но отец настоял, и Гарри сидит рядом с ним, разглядывая нового пленника.

Этот человек широкоплеч, лицо его пересекают страшные шрамы, а спекшаяся кровь покрывает золотистые волосы. Глаза у него страшные, дикие, звериные, и глядят они только на Гарри.

– Снова враг Джеймса Поттера? – бросает Гарри случайную догадку, и отец негромко и невесело смеется.

– Напротив, Гарри. Он считает, что был его другом. Возможно, он и тебя считает другом. Спроси его, Гарри.

– Не хочу, – вздыхает Гарри, отвернувшись. Ему интересно, что сейчас делает Северус, запертый в комнате. Гарри не стал накладывать Империо, когда уходил, а сейчас начинает беспокоиться об этом. Отец будет недоволен, если узнает.

– Гарри… – Хриплый, отчаянный голос отвлекает Гарри от его мыслей. Он глядит на пленника, глядит в желтые звериные глаза, и пленник делает шаг вперед, но падает, потому что один из стражей дергает за веревку. Оплетенный тросами, этот большой израненный человек похож на уродливую марионетку, но у Гарри уже есть одна кукла, другие ему ни к чему.

Темный Лорд смеется, Гарри знает этот смех – он для посторонних, гулкий, торжествующий.

– Глупец. Что ты собираешься предложить ему? Шоколадную лягушку? Время потеряно, Ремус Люпин. – И, повернувшись к Гарри, Темный Лорд говорит: – Это – оппозиционер. Он состоял в Ордене Феникса. Взгляни, как они слабы. Вот он – он не может даже подняться с коленей!

Ремус Люпин извивается на полу, со звериным рычанием пытаясь сбросить тугие веревки. Белла прекращает его попытки пыточным заклятьем. Отец кивает Белле.

– Достаточно. Знаешь, Гарри, это существо – оборотень. Его место в клетке. Пожалуй, мы посадим его в зверинец. Тебе же нравятся редкие зверушки, Гарри?

Зверинец отец подарил Гарри на девятый день рождения. Гарри быстро наскучили сидящие в клетках монстры и узники, и теперь он редко появлялся в том уголке сада, где находились вольеры. Он кивает, соглашаясь с отцом, и стражники поднимают пленника, волокут его к выходу. Оборачиваясь, он все еще пытался взглянуть на Гарри, словно ищет ответ на какой-то вопрос в тусклых зеленых глазах.

Темный Лорд отпускает Гарри, благосклонно кивнув, и замирает в кресле, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам мальчика. Он закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и вспоминая тот счастливый день, когда были убиты Лили и Джеймс Поттеры. Взять мальчишку себе было мудрым решением – он едва не совершил роковую ошибку, слишком обеспокоенный пророчеством, чтобы подумать о последствиях. Но Лили принесла себя в жертву, наделив Гарри защитой, и Темный Лорд не стал рисковать. Он воспитал мальчика как собственного сына, и не жалел об этом – Гарри оказался не только способным учеником, но еще и очень, очень талантливым волшебником. Вместе они могли не бояться ни Ордена Феникса, ни других глупых повстанцев, пытающихся навязать населению Магической Британии свои истории про добро и справедливость.  
Власть. За всеми их речами, за всеми их сказками – лишь одно желание. Власть.

Власть и бессмертие.

***

– Знаешь, сегодня привели твоего человека-волка, – задумчиво сообщил Гарри, перебирая черные липкие волосы. Северус замер в его руках, окаменел, искоса поглядел своими черными глазами.

– Его убили?

– Посадили в зверинец, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Он ведь не совсем человек. Опасно держать его в замке. Хочешь, пострижем тебя?

– Нет.

– Диффиндо! – Северус дергается, на шее у него остается длинный тонкий порез, длинные волосы скручиваются на ковре, словно мертвые черные змеи. – Ты любишь змей, Северус?

– Дай угадаю. Ты любишь, – язвительно говорит Северус, но пальцы его судорожно сцепились друг с другом в неравной схватке. И Гарри нежно, невесомым прикосновением, целует порез на бледной шее. Соленый вкус крови остается на губах, попадает на язык, когда Гарри шепчет:

– Серпенсорциа. Серпенсорциа. Серпенсорциа.

С глухим шлепком падают на пол змеи, ползут по ковру, задевая сухим шершавым брюхом шелковые черные пряди. Наполняет шипение темноту.

– Змеиное логово, – ворчит Северус. – Настоящее змеиное логово.

– Верно, – смеется Гарри, слезает с кровати, наступает на змей, которые не смеют обвиться вокруг голой лодыжки. – Он собирается освободить своего друга. – Говорит Гарри змеям на их языке, показывая пальцем на свою черную куклу, настороженно замершую на краешке кровати. – Ему этот волк нужнее, чем я. Сейчас он спросит, нет ли у меня ключа от зверинца.

– Прекрати, По… Гарри, – морщится Северус, пренебрежительно глядя на змей. Словно у него от шипящего партесланга капельки пота на лбу не выступили. Словно ему не страшно, и не бьется в висках мысль: «Все потеряно». – Зачем тебе эти ползучие твари? Или ты решил подражать Волдеморту? Тогда тебе стоит завести кого-нибудь побольше. – Он молчит, глядя на Гарри, а потом произносит небрежно: – Как насчет ручного волка?

– Зачем мне ручной волк? – усмехается Гарри. – У меня уже есть ручной ворон. – И поднимает палочку: - Империо. Каркай.

И Северус каркает, и скачет по комнате, и машет руками с когтистыми пальцами. Когда Гарри освобождает его от заклятия, Северус отворачивается, обхватив себя руками. Гарри чувствует, как напряжена спина его куклы. Он подходит ближе и заглядывает в злое бледное лицо.

– Ну? Что ты?

– Ты точно такой же, как твой отец. Тебе доставляет удовольствие унижать, верно? Ты просто еще один жестокий безжалостный мальчишка с волшебной палочкой.

– Я знаю, про кого ты говоришь, – улыбается Гарри. – Не про Темного Лорда, верно? Про моего настоящего отца.

Северус бросает быстрый изучающий взгляд на Гарри.

– Так ты знаешь?

– Конечно. Отец рассказал мне все про моих настоящих родителей, про Лили и Джеймса.

– Все? – приподнимает бровь Северус, криво усмехаясь. – Как бы не так.

Гарри отворачивается и идет к кровати, по пути уничтожая змей взмахом палочки.

– А, ты про ту ночь. Думаешь, можно ли мне рассказать? И что тебе за это будет? – Гарри сухо усмехается, падает на кровать плашмя, раскинув руки. – Да знаю я все. Знаю, что он убил их. Моих родителей.

Наступает тишина, а потом кто-то касается его плеча.

– Гарри? – напряженно спрашивает Северус.

– Не думай, что это что-то значит, – угрюмо бурчит Гарри. – Я не собираюсь мстить. Это бессмысленно. Да я и не знал их даже. А другого отца у меня нет. Так что я не буду рыть себе могилу. И тебе тоже… не советую.

– Ты… – Северус задыхается, его пальцы вцепились в плечо, вдавливаясь, оставляя синяки. Гарри лениво раздумывает, стряхнуть руку или позволить и дальше причинять ему боль. Нет никого в этом замке, кроме отца, кому позволено оставлять на Гарри синяки.

Гарри больно, он закрывает глаза и улыбается.

– Я буду спать. Ложись рядом.

Они замирают, лежа рядышком, и Гарри перехватывает руку Северуса, когда тот пытается убрать ее с плеча.

– Оставь, – велит Гарри, нахмурившись. Они слушают, как в темноте что-то глухо, металлически отбивает такт.

– Что это? – спрашивает Северус, и Гарри отвечает:

– Это бьется мое железное сердце.

***

Гарри просыпается в одиночестве. Кругом темнота, и нет никого, кто защитил бы. Гарри зовет Северуса, но его нигде нет. Ушел. Оставил. Бросил. Бросил.

Гарри кричит, и зовет, и снова зовет, пока не просыпается окончательно и не умолкает, вспомнив, что ему запрещено бояться.

Потом стража приводит Северуса, поймав его у самых вольеров. Гарри равнодушно отворачивается от куклы, велит отправить его к инквизиторам.

Северус не произносит ни слова.

Гарри забирает Северуса из пыточной через четыре дня, когда тоска становится невыносимой. Он сам отвязывает магические веревки, проводя пальцами по кровавым бороздам, вспоровшим кожу запястий. Бугрятся шрамы, содрана кожа, вытащена наружу влажно блестящая плоть.

Северус открывает глаза, смотрит своей тьмой на Гарри, выпускает ее наружу, и Гарри склоняется ниже, проваливается в пропасть, которая смотрит на него из глаз Северуса, проваливается с радостью, с улыбкой на губах.

– Ты мой, – говорит Гарри, но ему слышится, что слова произнесены голосом Северуса.

***

Когда Гарри просыпается снова, крича и захлебываясь, Северус рядом, и он подставляет руки, и Гарри падает в них, а потом падает все ниже и ниже, и пропасть кругом, а темнота хочет сожрать его, и Гарри снова кричит, и брыкается, и вспарывает когтями холодные руки, руки мертвого человека, руки куклы с пустыми глазами.

– Северус!!! – кричит Гарри, дергая за плечо своего пленника, и у него болтается голова на мягкой шее, и чучело, обтянутое человечьей кожей, мертвое, мертвое, мертвое, лежит рядом с Гарри в его постели.

А потом Гарри просыпается снова, и опять кричит, и настоящий, живой Северус смотрит из темноты, не решаясь прикоснуться. Гарри сам прижимается к нему, дрожит, мочит слезами ткань.

– Пожалуйста, – просит Гарри, вцепившись в свою куклу. – Пожалуйста. Не умирай.

– Я сделаю тебе Зелье Снов-Без-Сновидений. – Мрачно обещает Северус, а Гарри смеется:

– Ты меня отравишь.

***

– У тебя еще осталась метка? – спрашивает Темный Лорд, заглядывая через плечо Северусу. Тот не отвечает, он занят приготовлением зелья. Снова, как когда-то раньше, пылает огонь под котелком, мечутся тени в лаборатории, и с тихими хлопками лопаются пузыри на поверхности кипящего зелья. Но тонкая, изящная рука перехватывает руку Северуса, закатывает рукав рабочего одеяния.

– Как это удивительно, – задумчиво произносит Темный Лорд, проводя пальцем по вспухшей, воспаленной метке. – Значит, таких малостей, как предательство, искупление и переход на другую сторону недостаточно, чтобы стереть ее. – Темный Лорд отпускает Северуса, и тот, не в силах сдержаться, сжимает предплечье, сцепив зубы и закрыв глаза. – Какая боль, должно быть – чувствовать всякий раз, когда я вызываю своих слуг. Сколько лет ты живешь с ней? Десять? Одиннадцать? Больше? – Темный Лорд качает головой, заглядывает в котел. – Возможно, это достойная плата за твое предательство. Что ты получил, Северус? Одни потери. Как много может стоить один неверный выбор…

– Северус? – Гарри врывается в лабораторию, застывает, увидев отца. Радостное оживление на лице сменяется скучающим и равнодушным. – Мое зелье готово? Здравствуй, отец.

– Гарри. – Темный Лорд касается пальцем лба мальчика, словно отмечая его, а затем выходит. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Северус медленно оседает на пол, а Гарри подходит и садится рядом, прижимая мужчину к себе, укачивая.

– Что он сделал? Что он с тобой сделал? Как он посмел трогать тебя? Ты мой, мой. Только я могу причинить тебе боль. Ты мой, Северус. Отвечай.

– Я твой. – Хрипит Северус, и Гарри улыбается, закрыв глаза.

– Ладно. Сегодня ночью мы отпустим твоего волка.

***

В хрипящем человеке, истерзанным когтями, не узнать того страшного мужчину, которого держали на прицеле четверо стражей. В клетке воняет, и груда тряпья на полу едва шевелится. Пленник слабо стонет, погребенный тяжестью невидимой черной кошки, сидящей на груди умирающих. Северус смотрит на человека-волка, бывшего воина, бывшего члена Ордена, бывшего жителя Города Огненной Птицы. Он опускается и закрывает глаза Люпина, опуская веки кончиками пальцев. Гарри смотрит, как смерть мягко спрыгивает с груди мужчины, и уходит в ночь, перебирая кошачьими лапами.

– Завтра, – спокойно говорит Северус. – Все будет кончено. Дай мне, пожалуйста, твою палочку.

Гарри стоит рядом с Северусом и глядит вслед серебряной лани, пока та окончательно не исчезает во тьме.

***

На смотровой площадке ветер рвет одежду, волосы вздымаются вверх, в вышину. Гарри думает, что, если бы у Северуса все еще были длинные волосы, он мог бы ухватиться за них и сжать в кулаке, потянуть на себя. Но у Северуса теперь – неровно обрезанный, короткий клок волос, едва скрывающих огромный нос.

Северус так похож на птицу, что Гарри не удивляется, когда он взлетает.

– Ты спрашивал, что я умею делать? Гляди, – кричит Северус, перебивая ветер, докидывая слова до Гарри, оставшегося на смотровой площадке. По тонкой нити, уходящей вдаль, Северус идет легко и свободно, почти не качаясь, хотя полы его мантии взметаются в воздух, оплетают ноги, пытаясь обрушить человека вниз, в пропасть. – Я ухожу. А ты? Решай сейчас, – говорит Северус, и Гарри встает на нить, широко расставив в стороны руки. – Ты идешь со мной?

– Я не знаю, – говорит Гарри. Он шагает к Северусу, не глядя вниз, под ноги, пытается дотянуться рукой, но Северус все время отступает, танцующим, плавным шагом, он смеется, запрокинув к небу враз помолодевшее лицо, он быстро шагает по канату, оглядываясь на Гарри, дразня его, увлекая за собой. – Я не… я не могу! – кричит Гарри с отчаяньем. – Я не могу уйти! У меня там никого нет! Возвращаемся!

–Нет! – кричит Северус. – Я не вернусь, Гарри. Если хочешь, пойдем со мной. Но я не вернусь. – И он идет, все дальше и дальше, по натянутой нити.

– Назад! Немедленно иди назад! – кричит Гарри, ветер пытается сбросить его вниз, и отчаянье захлестывает, прерывая дыхание. Северус вскидывает в воздух руки, на мгновение почти превращаясь в ворона, а Гарри чувствует себя змеей, дрожащей, сползающей, неуклюжей – он хочет зашипеть от ярости и страха, он хочет наброситься, потому что змеи и вороны – вечные враги.

Гарри поднимает палочку и произносит, громко и отчетливо:

– Империо. Вернись назад, немедленно.

И танец человека с ветром прерывается, обрывается мелодия, разбрасывая по воздуху осколки потерянных нот.

Клубок почти сплетен. Нити наслаиваются, стягиваются, узлы запутали черные и белые, и уже не разобрать. Клубок растет, и концов уже не найти.

***

В это же самое мгновение двери замка разлетаются в щепки, пропуская армию – армию людей, которым нечего терять. Летят заклятья, летят души, расплескивая кровь по сводам змеиного лаза замка…

Девушка, лицо которой меняется каждую секунду, сражается с Беллой. Мужчина с деревянной ногой машет палочкой, страшно выпучив бешено вращающийся глаз. Темнокожий мускулистый мужчина сражается сразу с двумя слугами Темного Лорда.

Змея ползет.

Рыжие мужчина и женщина сражаются спина к спине, веером разлетаются вспышки, кто-то кричит, кто-то падает, змея ползет.

Женщина с седым пучком на макушке выставляет защитные чары, ограждая от заклятий высокого рыжего юношу.

Змея ползет.

Старик с длинной бородой лунного цвета шагает по коридору, уверенно, бесстрашно. Развалы стен дымятся, словно палочка после непростительного, звезды падают с зачарованного потолка, пол скользкий от крови, и широкий змеиный след словно указывает верное направление.

Старик идет, не замедляя шаг, не останавливаясь, чтобы отбить заклятье или напасть, он идет так, словно знает хорошо каждый уголок Змеиного Логова.

А змея ползет.

В голове у Гарри мелькает смутная мысль, что он знает этого старика – он видел седую бороду, блестящую в лунном свете, видел широкие рукава, из которых выглядывают хрупкие старческие руки, видел глаза за стеклами-половинками очков. А потом Гарри вспоминает, что это волшебник из сказки – той, которую ему рассказывал Северус.

Старик, увидев Гарри, застывает, и решимость, написанная на его лице, уступает тревоге и горечи.

– Гарри, – шепчет он, слабо улыбаясь.

Гарри не улыбается.

Змея ползет.

– Они сломали ее. Они сломали мою куклу.

– Ты не получишь его, Альбус. – Голос отца грохочет, сотрясая стены. Его голос для посторонних. Гарри все равно.

– Они сломали его, – шепчет Гарри, зажимая кровавую рану на шее Северуса. Клыки Нагайны ядовиты, но даже если бы не яд – расходится белая кожа, распускается под пальцами алый цветок, и Гарри больше не боится провалиться в темноту, в Северуса.

Рукам тепло, хотя Северус уже холодный. Кожа на лице не чувствует ничего, словно заморожена – и Гарри не может понять, плачет он, или нет.

Он только сидит, зажимая рану на шее, и смотрит на пустоту в глазах Северуса.

Нет там никакой пропасти.

– Гарри, – говорит старик. – Пришло время сделать выбор.

– Гарри! – говорит отец. – Выпусти его. Он мертв. Подойди ко мне. Гарри!

– Сломали, – говорит Гарри, раскачиваясь.

Змея ползет, рисуя узор на окровавленном мраморе пола.

Северус не говорит уже ничего.

– Мальчик мой, послушай… – говорит старик мягким голосом. – Ты должен знать – не важно, кто вырастил тебя. Важно только то, что у тебя в душе. Гарри, только то, что у тебя в душе.

– Слишком поздно, – говорит Темный Лорд. – Слишком поздно ты спохватился, Альбус. У него железное сердце.

– Я верю, Гарри. Загляни в свою душу… любовь. Вот что ты там найдешь. Любовь, Гарри, мальчик… – говорит старик.

– Подойди ко мне, Гарри. Сражайся вместе со мной. Давай защитим то, что принадлежит нам, – говорит отец, и Гарри всхлипывает, отнимая красные пальцы от растерзанной шеи Северуса.

Гарри встает, и в руках у него палочка.

Темный Лорд и седобородый Альбус молча глядят, ожидая, пока Гарри сделает свой выбор.

Гарри зажмуривается, сжимая пальцами палочку.

Вот он, клубок. Не то змеиный, не то души людские сплелись, плотно, тесно, не распутать.

Словно судьбы людские, нити сходятся в путанице, и замирает рука с ножницами, ведающая началом и концом.

Сплетается клубок, туго затянуты нити, переплетены, схлестнуты, связаны.

Не распутать никак.

Только резать.

Чик. Чик. Чик.


End file.
